Revenge of Fan Girl C
by 1 DeathGoddess
Summary: Based on a character from another of my stories. C is very unhappy with the end of Deathnote. What is she going to do about it, none other then get revenge on the characters that brought it about...Spoilers to end. get over it. OC x other characters
1. The Roots of Revenge

At the end of Deathnote, one fan girl is very unhappy, and on a murderous spree…

**Spoilers to end** Rated T for murder and other evil things.

* * *

**Revenge**

Why did she look at it? Why did she decide to look at Volume 12 before it came out, by going online? There would be no one to comfort her, for her fellow fan girls waited for the manga to come out. It was the saddest moment of her fan girl-ing life. She was called C and was most devastated with the end of Deathnote.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!" She screamed to the sky. She began running around her house, arms in the air, screaming. "WHY Raito, WHY!?!?!?"

Of course, if you know the end of Deathnote, it makes all Raito fan girls weep. There are different stages of grief: Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. C was at first in denial.

**Denial**

"No, he's not dead. There must be a plot twist somewhere. He's coming back, HE'S COMING BACK. Maybe as a shinigami? Please…"

**Anger**

"How could you OHBA?! Why?!?! Damn you Near, Ryuk, Mikami! I will destroy you all!!"

**Bargaining**

"Please, please bring Raito back. I will be the happiest ever. I will give all my manga up for it…"

**Depression**

"C, why are you so sad?" Her friends asked her at school next day. C only tilted her head slightly and frowned.

"He's dead.." She said, sullenly.

"Who's dead, C? Did something happen at home?" C only stared more, then the sadness boiled over.

"Raito! Raito is dead! WHAAAA!!!" C screamed and ran down the hallway.

**Acceptance**

What?! Accept Raito's death? Hell no!!!

C brought out her magical dimension-hopping device. She used her will power and found the world of Deathnote. She clicked the button and was thrown into the world of Deathnote. She looked at her new, anime self. Perfect, it was all so very good. She vowed to avenge Raito, even if she died trying.

* * *

Ohhh, the horrors C will cause. Near fan girls, turn away now. More to come. 


	2. Getting Settled

My next part of C's revenge. Where does she go in a new world?

* * *

**G****etting Settled**

C took a while to fully comprehend all that was happening. At first, she wondered why she was a few years older, because the shape of her new, anime body made that evident. She realized that the time difference in her world was different then in the Deathnote world. She was in the year 2010, which was ahead of her own time, so she was about 18 years old or so. At least she wouldn't be bothered about age requirements and going to school like she normally would at her real age. She looked like an older version of herself, and her clothes fit. She had worn a blouse and long skirt. Over, she had a long coat for the colder weather. She was smart to have brought her personal items. She wasn't going to go world hopping without bringing her bags. She had her money, credit cards, clothes, cell phone and other personal items with her. She put her world-hopping device, which looked like a large PDA, into her bag. C only hoped that the credit card and cell phone from her world would work in this one. She held up the phone, there were bars.

"Good. This probably means the credit card will work too." C thought to herself. C looked around. She was in an alleyway in Kanto. She quickly went onto the street to look around. The cold, February wind blew and C pulled her coat around her tighter. People talked in Japanese, and yet, she understood them. C guessed it was all part of traveling to others worlds. She had to first find out where all the characters were. Where was Misa, Mikami, Matsuda and…Near? She had to find them in order to act her revenge plan. She walked down the street and came to a cemetery. She wandered around and saw a procession leading into it. Then, she found who she was looking for. Misa, Matsuda and other minor characters were walking along, dressed in black. The Yagami women were crying as they walked, Misa was the loudest.

"No way!" C thought to herself. Had the device really landed her right at… the last words were hard to even comprehend…. the funeral for Raito? The characters were mostly silent. C let them all pass, turned away from them, so they wouldn't see her. When they walked pass, she let them go almost out of sight, before following in silently after them.

"But where was Near?" C thought again to herself. "Feeling to guilty for having Raito die? How about for the crime rate that will go up again, sense Kira was dead? Coward." C thought angrily. She had a lot of anger built up inside. Perfect for revenge. She followed them until they stopped. C went to another headstone, far away, but still in view of the funeral. C looked down as if she was mourning another person, but really, she mourned Raito. She looked up every now and then, watching the service. C watched until the funeral was about over. A lot of people went over to console the family and Misa. Matsuda and the other members of the investigation team left the quickest. The friends left next, then the family finally. Misa was left.

"Misa, we should go." Matsuda encouraged her.

"No, leave me alone for a while." Misa said dolefully. Matsuda left. C got an idea. She still needed to get a place to stay, and information. C grabbed her things and went quietly over to Misa after Matsuda left the area. Everyone had gone, but Misa, who was kneeling on the ground, in front of the new grave. C walked up behind her.

"I'm so sorry." C said. Misa turned around slowly. She looked at C for a second, and ignored her. She cried a bit more.

"Raito was your fiancé, wasn't he?" C asked.

"Yes," Misa paused. "I loved him so much." Misa replied. C was a little taken off that she didn't refer to herself in the 3rd person, as she normally did. Her heart was shattered with loss. C thought of what to say next.

"I was a good friend of his when I was a kid. I heard what happen and came by to say goodbye." C made sure to keep her emotions down, and not reveal whom she was. She was surprised at herself for being such a good actress. Misa got up from the ground she was kneeling on. She stared at Raito's grave for a little longer. She wiped a few tears from her face.

"Who are you again?" Misa turned her around to C and asked. C quickly came up with a name.

"Claire Greene. I'm American." C claimed.

"Oh." Misa mumbled.

"Do you have a car? Do you want a ride home? It's been a tough day." C offered.

"Sure." Misa said and turned fully towards her. C expected more questions or an interrogation from Misa. But C remembered, she was in mourning and she wasn't one of the sharpest tools in the shed, as they say. "My car is this way." C followed, with her bags over to the parking lot. As useful as it would have been, C couldn't bring a car with her. Misa silently got into the red Mercedes and C put her bags in the back and got into the driver's seat. It was a nice car. Misa was an actress and model. She could afford things like this. Misa directed C to her apartment. But it was pretty much a silent drive, except for the muffled sobs that came from Misa. C was done with crying, she was ready for action. After almost a half hour, Misa told C that they were there. C pulled into the apartment complex and into a free space. C got out and went around to let Misa out, who was still in a zombie-like state. C had to yank Misa out of the car and practically push her up to the elevator.

"OK, which floor?" C asked.

"Sixth." Misa muttered, while staring at the floor. C pushed the up button and guided the zombie Misa into the elevator. C pushed six and they went up. The bell dinged and Misa and C went out into the hall. Misa automatically went down a few halls and got to her door. Misa took out her key and unlocked the door. She let C in and C gazed around the apartment.

"Just a minute. I'm going to change." Misa went to her bedroom and closed the door. C waited on the couch for ten minutes. She took forever. C had to find a way to become her roommate. She needed a place to stay during her time here. Being Misa's new roommate would be a good cover, plus, she would have room and board. C went to the small, plain white kitchen and set down her stuff on the kitchen table. So, this is where Kira, aka Raito, had lived? It looked like it. The living room was covered with electronic equipment and screens, with a few chairs and couches to sit on. The living room was more like an office space then a living room. The place seemed messier then C thought it would be. Misa wasn't much of a cleaner, was she? C waited for too long. She went down the hall to Misa's room and knocked.

"Misa-san?" She asked. She heard crying. C didn't want to admit it, but she felt really bad for Misa. And there wasn't much C could do but go console her some more. "I'm coming in." C said and walked into the room. Misa was curled up the bed, in the fetal position.

"Misa! Oh Misa. Come on." C shook Misa and make sure she was all right. Misa sat up and hugged C. C froze. It felt just a little awkward…

"Raito is gone! Whaaa! I'm all alone now!" Misa cried into C's shoulder, making it slightly wet. It was a little gross.

"Misa… It's ok. I'm here." C tried to comfort.

"Huh?" Misa sounded a little surprised. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone!" Misa asked desperately.

"Well, I'm not sure I can…." C stuttered.

"Oh please. I can't talk to anyone. I need someone to be with!" Misa cried again. This is what C wanted exactly.

"Ummm, ok. I'll stay with you. I'll help until you feel better." C smiled at Misa.

"Oh thank you Claire-san." Misa said through tears. This was good for C. She had a place to stay. But she wasn't sure for how long. Misa was most definitely suicidal. She was so obsessed over Raito; she probably felt life was worthless without him. If she were gone, she would have to answer questions by the police because she was her roommate. Her revenge, in Raito's name, would have to be quick and well planned.

"Don't worry, Misa. I'll do my best to help." C comforted.

* * *

C has a place to stay to start her revenge. Her plan will start to unfold...


End file.
